Enslaving Inuyasha
by Forever-Here-Forever-Alone
Summary: Inuyasha is a geisha in a hell hole. But when the Demon Lord Sesshomaru comes to take him in, he finds himself surrounded by hidden clues to his forgotten past. InuSesshy
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

A boy with silver hair hung from the ceiling, his silver hair falling over his back and shoulders. His back had scratches along it, the skin broken and bleeding down his smooth skin. Pained golden eyes were locked on the ground; he wouldn't listen to anything. The ears atop his head twitched as he heard someone else coming into the room.

"Have you learned your lesson yet Inuyasha?" A males voice whispered.

The boy in chains growled. He looked over at the other male, his eyes showing fury. He wanted down. He wanted free. He wanted to be alone. The older male laughed as he held a whip in his hands, walking in front of the demon.

"It seems you haven't. That's twenty more lashes for growling at me." The man stated.

Inuyasha growled. He felt a whip across his chest and back. He shut his eyes and hissed with pain, trying not to seem as if it affected him.

A few moments later, after the twenty lashes were over with, the man moved in front of Inuyasha. He lifted the boys' chin and looked at him. He didn't like when Inuyasha ignored him. He didn't like when he wasn't listening. But he loved to whip the boy into shape…though it didn't work to well.

"I told you to listen. I told you not to go into that room. And you didn't listen to me Inuyasha." The man stated, glaring.

Inuyasha glared and growled. His ears twitched atop his head, lying back lowly. One reason he was allowed to be whipped, he didn't scar. It meant that he could never be tainted fully without a deep check. No one would know if he had been taken or whipped.

The man growled. He wrapped the whip around Inuyasha's neck and yanked slightly, leaving a burn mark around him. It looked like he was wearing a rather red and bad looking collar. Inuyasha hissed in pain, his eyes closing tightly.

"You are a very disobedient boy. I don't know why the hell I bought you. First thing tomorrow morning, you are going back to that damn whore house they call a geisha house." The man snapped.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in fear. He hated that house. He hated going back. He was never welcomed unless they were trying to get rid of him at the same time. He would have reduced to begging if his pride would have let him. He growled instead, his eyes showing pure hatred.

The man chuckled and whipped him again, running it right down his chest. Inuyasha howled out as the whip made contact with three other marks. He bit his lower lip, trying not to call out too much from pain.

The man shook his head and growled. "Someone get this mutt out of my sight! Lock him in his room until I call for him to go back to that damn house." He snapped.

A woman came in and unchained Inuyasha, pulling him to the room. He was thrown into the soft pillows and winced. He would have to clean his own wounds and find his old kimono.

The dog demon stood up and grabbed a cool cloth. He started to run it along the marks he could reach. By morning they would be gone as they weren't very deep. He sighed lightly and grabbed wrapping. He wrapped the wounds and pulled on his old red kimono. The silk was soft but a bit painful. He lie back down in the pillows and shut his eyes, attempting sleep.

His eyes were filled with light fear as he fell to sleep. In the morning, he would be back in the prison from wince he came


	2. Chapter 1 : Back 'Home'

**Chapter One: Back 'Home'**

The boy with silver hair was sitting in a small carriage. His eyes were closed and his hands in the robes of his kimono. He was heading back there. Back to the place in which he feared more then anywhere. Back 'home'.

The demon looked up and outside the window. He would be there soon. He was slightly scared to go home. Scared to be in that place in which they call a paradise for whores…or slaves in which Inuyasha thought it.

"…I don't want to go back…" He whispered to himself.

Inuyasha's golden eyes moved back toward the front, his head held high. He was used to the trips back and forth to this place. He was used to being alone as well. It was his own fault for disobeying them at all times. His fault for never liking where they put him.

The inu slowly looked out the window again. The city was coming around him. He would be there soon. Back in that hellhole they called a sanctuary.

Silver hair shifted over golden eyes as the carriage stopped. He didn't want to move, but he had no choice. He looked toward the door as he saw the man holding the cuffs. He slowly held his wrists out as he was pulled to go into the building.

"You are back again? I thought for sure you wouldn't be coming back!" A short man snapped, growling toward Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked down at him with cold eyes. He smirked lazily. The man had said that every time he came back. He leaned back against the wall and watched, as they made sure he had no weapons.

"I can't believe you are always coming back. God Inuyasha! Get a permanent home for once!" The man snapped.

"Well if you would sell me to someone that actually gave a shit…" Inuyasha muttered. "Is my cell still open Shino?"

Shino, the owner of the building, nodded. "Of course."

Inuyasha was soon led to a cell. The sign near the door said 'Inuyasha, high price. Half dog demon. Very rare.' The inu let out a soft chuckle as he was placed in the cell. He soon lay back on the pillows, his eyes lying closed as he relaxed.

"So you did come back mutt."

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he looked over toward the neko demon. He smirked and looked away, his eyes lying closed again. This was always what happened. They had an argument and Inuyasha always won.

"Hm…oh hey pussy cat. Yeah I guess I'm back for the time being. At least I got out of here." Inuyasha muttered.

The neko hissed and walked toward the bars. He looked in on Inuyasha. The hanyou chuckled softly and looked at him. He smirked, his golden eyes shimmering with playfulness.

"What did you call me mutt?" Shima snapped.

Inuyasha smirked. "Pussy cat...but maybe I should take off the cat part."

Shima reached through the bars, his claws trying to get toward the dog. Him and Inuyasha always had their differences…and they never got along. It was either the cat and dog thing, or just that their personalities clashed, maybe both.

Inuyasha let out a soft sigh, waiting for the guards. He would try his luck. He pulled off the silk top and ran his fingers through his silver hair, golden eyes glistening with thoughtfulness. He smirked as he heard them coming by.

The inu stood up and held to the bars, leaning against them slightly. He looked out at the guards and got a slightly lustful look upon his face. He would trick them into letting him out. If his plans worked, he would be out of the hellhole by noon.

"…Excuse me…sir…I'm hungry…and have a very sensitive stomach. Will you please let me out? I'll pay you…with whatever you wish." Inuyasha whispered, watching him.

The guard looked him over and slowly started to make his way over. He reached for the keys near his waist and smirked softly. Shima growled and jumped at the bars, hissing at the guard.

"Idiot! He's trying to trick you! Let him out of that cage and he'll kill you." The neko hissed.

Inuyasha growled over at him and looked back at the guard as he was walking away. He turned toward the cat and growled, wishing the bars weren't there. Shima smirked before turning around and lying down.

Inuyasha sighed softly and lay in the pillows. He kept his shirt off, one hand wrapped around his small waist while the other was laid under his head. He was soon caught by sleep, not really wishing to stay up any longer.


	3. Chapter 2 : Who To Pick?

**Chapter Two: Who to pick?**

A dark red and black carriage slowly made it's way down the winding roads of the city. In it's hold was a demon and an imp. Golden eyes shifted to the window as he watched. He was going back to the whorehouse known as 'Safe Haven'.

The imp looked up at his lord with confusion. It wasn't something the dog demon lord did often. Going to pick up a random person for entertainment. But he had mentioned something about this 'Safe Haven' having more then just whores.

"…Lord Sesshomaru…why are we going to this place?" Jaken asked for the fourth time.

Sesshomaru's cool eyes shifted over to the small demon before back out the window. He didn't talk much…it was just…something that didn't happen. The demon opened the door when they arrived and stepped out, soon being greeted by a short man.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru! What a surprise! How may I help you?" Shino asked.

Sesshomaru looked down at the man. His silver hair shifted into his eyes before he walked past him, stepping into the building and looking around. He wanted to see what they had to offer. If anything he would buy what he liked.

"…I am just looking Shino." Sesshomaru stated.

The dog demon slowly walked along the cells, his eyes shifting to every demon. He would make sure to catch every aspect. He looked at a demon and continued walking. His eyes flicked back toward the cell, widening only slightly.

In the cell, he saw a demon sprawled on his back, no shirt on. One of its arms was around its waist while the other was under his head. Ears were atop its head along with a silver mane almost as beautiful as Sesshomaru's.

Sesshomaru watched the sleeping demon. He slowly took a few steps forward and examined him again. This boy looked as if an angel. Something no human or demon could understand. Something…un-own able.

The demon looked at the card and read the information. His golden eyes shifted back to the boy in the cell before he heard a noise, distracting him from his thoughts. A soft growl formed in his throat as he looked to the next cell over.

"Hm…you don't want him sir. He is a half breed…and not to mention never listens to his masters." Shima said, leaning toward the bars.

A soft smirk played on the neko's lips as he watched the demon lord. He didn't know what he could do…but he wouldn't let this chance be lost. He would get this demon lord to buy him if it took him his life.

"Now that I have your attention. Me…I'm a full neko demon…and I listen very well." Shima whispered.

Sesshomaru's eyes shifted toward the neko demon. His eyes narrowed before he turned toward him. His clawed hands shifted into his robe sleeves.

"…I suggest…you stay out of other peoples business." Sesshomaru hissed.

Shima scoffed and turned away, lying down in his pillows. He glared toward Sesshomaru and then Inuyasha. He would get his revenge on the half demon.

Shino blinked. He had been following and moved toward the cage. Setting his hand on the door. "N-now…milord…you wouldn't want this one."

Sesshomaru glared at the man. He didn't like to be told what he wanted and didn't want. His silver hair shifted as he took another step toward the cell, his eyes trailing up and down the demons body.

"…I want him. Name…what's his name?" Sesshomaru whispered.

Shino sighed, taking down the clipboard. He passed it to Sesshomaru and crossed his arms over his chest. Sesshomaru looked over the papers and then down at Jaken. He nodded and the imp pulled out the right amount of money.

"…Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru whispered. "Unlock the door."

Shino nodded. He took the money and unlocked the cell door, holding it open for Sesshomaru. The said lord walked into the cell and picked up the sleeping hanyou. He would take care of him, and take him home.

A few moments of signing papers were passed before Sesshomaru headed to his carriage. He got in and sat down, holding Inuyasha on his lap. The hanyou was sleeping peacefully against his chest. Sesshomaru raised a hand and brushed some silver hair from the hanyou's face.

"…Inuyasha…you are perfect." Sesshomaru whispered.

The carriage started back toward the home in which Sesshomaru had come. Back to the palace of the western lands.

Back to where Inuyasha originated.


	4. Chapter 3 : Welcome Home

**Chapter Three: Welcome Home**

"Where the hell am I?"

Sesshomaru looked up when he heard the yell from the room above his. He blinked lazily and looked back at the papers. Inuyasha had woken up…alone…in a room that was foreign to him.

"…Jaken…go tell Inuyasha what has happened." Sesshomaru ordered.

Jaken nodded and quickly ran toward the room, carrying the staff of two heads. He blinked and pushed it open to feel a pain on his head. He growled and looked up at the outraged inu demon.

"What did you hit me for?" Jaken yelled.

Inuyasha glared and growled, cracking his knuckles. "Where am I imp?"

The imp sighed and sat down, running his hand over the bump that Inuyasha had made. The inu growled again and flashed his claws slightly. Jaken jumped and took a step back, glaring slightly.

"You are in the home of Lord Sesshomaru! He has paid for you from that whorehouse!" Jaken snapped.

Inuyasha blinked. He sniffed the air and walked past Jaken, not even paying attention. He headed toward the office below the room and pushed open the door, looking at Sesshomaru. He didn't know this man.

"…Who are you?" Inuyasha whispered.

Sesshomaru slowly stood up, his eyes closed. He turned toward the inu and opened his golden eyes, showing the dullness and cold stare he did to everyone. He blinked and watched Inuyasha with dark eyes.

"…I am Sesshomaru…I paid for you…two times actually. And no matter what you say…you belong to me now." Sesshomaru said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Inuyasha growled. He moved to lash out at Sesshomaru but felt a hand at his throat, pushing him at the wall. Sesshomaru glared at him, his eyes shimmering with boredom and rage.

"You have no right to lash at me. I got you out of that hellhole…I can put you back." Sesshomaru stated, his eyes cold.

Inuyasha blinked. He had never been talked to with such authority. Nor had he ever been pinned to a wall. Chained yes…but never pinned. He blinked and watched Sesshomaru, his golden eyes locking with the others.

"…Fine…what do you want…" Inuyasha whispered, glaring.

Sesshomaru pulled his hand back and sat back at his desk. He flipped through the papers some and then looked back toward the hanyou, his golden eyes showing boredom and dullness once again.

"…You share a room with me. I will pick you up some clothes tomorrow…and you will come with me. A collar is being made for you…as of right now, you have nothing. You have no rights. You are not free. All you have are clothes, your collar, and me. And you better respect it." Sesshomaru stated, his eyes cold.

Inuyasha nodded slightly. He knew he was going to be ordered around. It was one of his plans to see if they could put up with him. Obey for a week…then do everything wrong and see how fast they let them back at the 'Home'.

Sesshomaru looked at him and searched his face for anything that would mean he was disobeying. He shook his head and looked back at the papers, sighing softly.

"Go run a bath…for both of us. I need to inspect you." Sesshomaru muttered.

Inuyasha nodded and slowly walked toward the bathroom, using his nose to find it. He pushed open the door and started a bath, adding lavender sent and rose petals to see what it would do to Sesshomaru.

The inu slowly pulled off his robes and stood in the middle of the bathroom, waiting for Sesshomaru to come. He would have to do his best to please Sesshomaru for the moment. Until seven days were up, he would then do wrong.

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard footsteps. He was ready for whoever was coming. He knew it would be Sesshomaru, so he bowed his head and waited. At the sound of the door opening, his ears twitched. He looked up slightly and gasped.


	5. Chapter 4 : Why Are You Here?

**Chapter Four: Why are you here?**

Inuyasha gasped. It quickly turned into a growled. He slowly jumped toward the male, trying to attack him. A hard punch to his stomach made him crash back against the tub wall. Inuyasha hissed in pain. He reached over and grabbed his Kimono top, pulling it to his chest. It covered all the naked skin that was valuable.

"…What are you doing here?" Inuyasha hissed.

"It's not that hard to track a half demon mutt. Though I didn't think you would get to Lord Sesshomaru's home."

Inuyasha slowly tried to stand to feel a kick to his chest, making him fall back against the tub again. Golden eyes held light pain and a bad history.

"I thought you died." Inuyasha whispered.

The man smirked. "…Oh yes…something that weak could kill me."

Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound of footsteps yet again. He looked up when he saw Sesshomaru walked into the room. His eyes traveled over to the man that was in his bathroom.

"…Who let you in?" Sesshomaru asked.

The man looked back and crossed his arms over his chest. "I snuck in."

Sesshomaru looked down at Inuyasha and blinked. "…Who is this?"

"…Kouga."

Kouga smirked and looked back down at Inuyasha. He would make sure the demon didn't get back up. His blue eyes slightly shifted to Sesshomaru before back down at Inuyasha.

"…You are owned by Sesshomaru now? I don't think I let you go Inuyasha." Kouga snapped.

Inuyasha growled. He tried to get up again and felt his body having pain. That would pass in a couple days…but for now it hurt. Kouga's kicks were like getting hit by a bull. The inu slowly looked up at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru glared toward Kouga, not liking the way the demon was looking at Inuyasha. He stepped forward and grabbed Inuyasha's arm in a tight grip.

"I am sorry…Kouga. But you do not belong here. And he does not belong to you. So I say you get out of my homeland and back to the mountains." Sesshomaru said in a cold voice.

Kouga growled. His tail wagged back and forth as he tried to get at Inuyasha. His attempt failed when Sesshomaru grabbed a dagger and held it out toward Kouga. Sure he could have used his claws, but he didn't want to.

"…I said out." Sesshomaru snapped.

Kouga blinked and backed away slightly. The wolf wouldn't die here. He had a pack to get back to at the mountains. He glared at Inuyasha for a few moments before turning and leaving.

Sesshomaru watched him before he let go of Inuyasha. He tossed the dagger on the counter and looked down at the demon. He wasn't expecting some other demon to come and try to take his property away.

"…What was he to you?" Sesshomaru asked

Inuyasha looked up at him slightly. "…He was one of my old masters. I thought he died when fighting a demon…and ran off. I was caught again."

Sesshomaru growled. He grabbed Inuyasha's wrist and pulled him to kneel on the ground. "If you ever try that with me…you will be punished."

Inuyasha nodded. He understood. He wasn't to run away…until his seven days were up. The inu slowly looked at the ground, still holding his Kimono top to his chest. He wouldn't move it unless ordered too.

Sesshomaru watched him. He reached down and ripped the cloth from his grasp, throwing it to the side. He looked down at him and his eyes traveled over his body. He kneeled down and started to run his fingers over the other male's skin.

"…No cuts…no bruises…no scars." Sesshomaru whispered.

Inuyasha's spin tingled when he felt the fingers on his skin. He blushed faintly and turned his head away, hoping he wouldn't displease Sesshomaru for the moment. He looked up at him and then back at the ground.

"…In the tub." Sesshomaru ordered.

Inuyasha nodded. He stood up and slipped into the tub, watching the blue water. The rose petals might have been a bit much. His nose was catching every scent. Lavender, roses, lust. Inuyasha's eyes widened at the last scent.

The inu looked up at Sesshomaru in confusion. He blinked and watched him, confused as to what he would be doing. He slightly leaned back in the tub, watching the male strip of his robes.

Sesshomaru slowly got into the tub, watching Inuyasha with light eyes. He smirked lazily, though it was one of the only emotions he actually showed.

"…It's time for your deep inspection Inuyasha."


	6. Chapter 5 : Deep Inspection

**Chapter Five: Deep Inspection**

"It's time for your deep inspection Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's cheeks grew a bright red. He was watching Sesshomaru with slightly fear filled golden eyes. He hadn't ever slept with anyone. He'd been touched, but never slept with anyone. It was something he always refused.

Sesshomaru smirked lazily, his hand pushing Inuyasha to lean back against the wall. The demon lord smirked as he ran his hand along his chest, his fingers lightly running over Inuyasha's nipples.

Inuyasha bit his lower lip. He wouldn't moan. That was something he refused to do. He slowly felt his nipples hardening from the sudden light touches. Sesshomaru was arousing him. This was awkward.

Sesshomaru bent down slightly and licked at his nipple. He smirked and slowly parted his lips, nipping down on the hard skin. He sucked gently before pulling his lips away, a bit of saliva connecting them.

"Hm…nipples…are in good condition." Sesshomaru whispered, pulling his head up slightly.

Inuyasha blushed. He was panting softly, already hard from the actions Sesshomaru was doing. He didn't know what he could do to get the other to just…stop. The inu demon whimpered slightly.

Sesshomaru smirked evilly. He moved down and started to kiss down his chest. His hands held around Inuyasha's waist gently, holding the boy there.

"Hmm…now…to check a few more things…and then…you can go to bed." Sesshomaru whispered.

Inuyasha turned his head away. He figured Sesshomaru was some type of evil. No man would order them for a bath together. He bit his lower lip and gulped. Sesshomaru moved him slightly and made him turn around and sit on his knees.

Inuyasha blushed. He looked back at him as he felt claws dragging on his back. They weren't pressed hard enough to cut his skin, but they were making him want Sesshomaru more then he already did.

Sesshomaru smirked. He was inspecting every inch of Inuyasha. He ran his fingers down and lightly ran them over the other males rear. He smirked and looked back up at him.

"…You've never been taken…I can tell." Sesshomaru whispered.

Sesshomaru turned him around and blinked. He was surprised that Inuyasha was hard from just the light touches. He smirked as he moved a finger and ran it gently over the tip of Inuyasha's hard on.

"…That's working properly I see." Sesshomaru whispered.

Inuyasha almost moaned. He blushed and looked away, panting softly. Sesshomaru smirked. He got up and dried off, getting dressed. He looked down at the hanyou in the tub and smirked lightly.

"…I'll see you in my room." Sesshomaru stated, leaving the panting hanyou alone.

Inuyasha watched him with light eyes. He waited till he couldn't hear his footsteps any longer before he looked down at his hard on. He blushed and whimpered softly, wanting to make it go away.

The inu slowly moved his hand down. He blushed as he started to stroke his own member gently, watching with slight lust. His fingers wrapped around the base and he started to pump his hand gently, panting.

"Se…Sesshomaru…sama…" Inuyasha panted out gently.

Inuyasha blushed as he moaned, keeping as quiet as he could. He continued to pump his hard on, making sure he wasn't to get loud. He blushed as he came, moaning out Sesshomaru's name lightly. He wouldn't do anything wrong.

The inu slowly washed off. He got dressed again before waiting to catch his breath. The hanyou slowly made his way back to the bedroom and peeked in.

Lying in the bed was Sesshomaru. His eyes were closed and his form was sleeping. Soft snores indicated that. Inuyasha slowly crept into the room. He lay down on the bed and stared at Sesshomaru with light eyes.

A mutter was heard from Sesshomaru. His arm moved and wrapped around Inuyasha's waist, pulling him close. The hanyou blushed and leaned against him, closing his eyes as he fell to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6 : Sesshomaru's Plan

**Chapter Six: Sesshomaru's Plans**

Ears twitched atop the hanyou's head when he heard someone moving in the room. Inuyasha's golden eyes slowly opened, sleep still in them. He sat up slightly and rubbed his eyes with his hands.

Sesshomaru was pacing in the middle of the floor. He hadn't even explained to Jaken what he needed Inuyasha for…he hadn't told anyone. The Demon Lord let out a slight growl before even noticing Inuyasha was awake.

"…Good morning…Inuyasha." Sesshomaru whispered.

Inuyasha looked at him lazily and yawned, looking back at the ground. He rubbed his eyes again and whined slightly, making himself get up. He itched his chest, as if instinctively.

Sesshomaru sighed. He watched Inuyasha, waiting for him to wake up all the way before he finally got to his thoughts. He sighed and sat down on the bed, not knowing how to really ask Inuyasha this.

"Inuyasha…you are a Geisha, no?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha blinked a few times, getting his eyes to focus. He wasn't really paying attention. He heard the question and nodded. He didn't have the energy or will to speak right now.

Sesshomaru nodded slightly. "Good. You will entertain my guests tonight."

That woke Inuyasha up. The dog demon jumped from his spot on the bed and growled. "What?!"

Sesshomaru slowly stood, watching Inuyasha with light eyes. He didn't have time for this. He walked over to an oak chest and unlocked it, flipping open the lid. Inside was a red, white, and black silk kimono. Just Inuyasha's size.

"You will wear this. Everything you need is in there. I have a few maids coming to help you dress later. But I want to see how good you are at dancing…there for meet me in the ballroom at noon. That's an order, not a request." Sesshomaru stated, leaving the room to go to his study.

Inuyasha looked down at the kimono in the chest. He sighed softly as he reached in and pulled out part of the kimono. He didn't know what he was going to do. He pulled it out and laid it on the bed, his eyes shimmering slightly.

At the bottom of the chest was a small note. The hanyou pulled it out and flipped it open, reading over it with curios eyes.

_Dear Izuyo,_

_Hello my love. I send you this letter for you to know why you are receiving this kimono. I know it's kind of sudden, but I would like to live, love, and have children with you. I would like to get married Izuyo. _

_If you accept, wear the dress and come down to the beach near the small cave. I will be there from dawn till sunset. So any time between there is good._

_I love you Izuyo, and hope to see you soon._

_Love, InuTaiosho._

Inuyasha blinked. He was confused. He knew these names, but who were they? His eyes skimmed over the letter again before setting it back in the chest. He looked at the kimono and blinked.

So…this was that lady Izuyo's kimono? The hanyou ran his fingers over the fine silk, smiling lightly. He heard knocking and looked back at the door. A small girl walked in, her eyes showing slight confusion.

"Lord Sesshomaru said you are his new Geisha…what's your name?" She asked.

Inuyasha blinked and smiled lightly. "My name is Inuyasha."

The girl smiled and nodded. She headed back for the door, but stopped and waved. "I'm Rin…well…I have to go! Bye!"

Inuyasha watched her leave and shook his head, slowly going back to what he was doing. He sighed as he looked outside.

Noon was soon coming around. The inu slowly walked down to the ballroom, looking around slightly. There were tables and chairs set up, most likely for Sesshomaru's guests tonight. The said lord slowly walked into the room.

"On the stage Inuyasha. You are to do the winter dance…. After that in this party, you are to serve the guests however they wish. If they ask for your body though, that I will not allow. Serve them tea, food, and conversation. That is it." Sesshomaru stated.

Inuyasha nodded slightly. He sighed as he moved to get onto the stage. He heard the music and pulled out two fans, holding one in each hand. He listened to the music for a few moments before moving to dance.

Inuyasha was as graceful as a cat. Even though he was a dog, his body moved at the right time, in the right way, and for how long. He never missed a beat, nor did he fall. He was panting when he was done. That dance was over an hour long, and took a lot out of him.

Sesshomaru nodded and stood up. "Good…now…in an hour, you are to go and get ready. Rin will be set up there to help you. Have the rest of the day for yourself Inuyasha."

Inuyasha nodded. He looked up toward the window, calculating the time by using the sun. He sighed softly and looked back at the ground. What was going to happen?


	8. Chapter 7 : A Party To Remember

**Chapter Seven: A Party To Remember**

The hanyou was in his room…or…Sesshomaru's room. His golden eyes shimmering as he looked into the mirror. His silver hair was pulled into a high ponytail. It reached down to his mid-back. A long red and black kimono was wrapped around his form, making him seem a bit smaller then he really was.

"Inuyasha…Sesshomaru said you had to be down there soon." A small maid said.

Inuyasha looked back at her, nodding slightly. He looked back at the mirror, his golden eyes showing slight fear. It had been more then a year since he had done anything like this. He bit his lower lip and gulped, turning around to make his way to the ballroom.

The lights were dimmed in the rather large room, giving it a slightly eerie glow. Demons and some humans were discussing matters, while Sesshomaru mingled with a group of small friends.

Inuyasha blushed, peeking out into the room. He had never faced so many people before. He looked at them and bit his lower lip. His ears twitched to the sound of the winter music. He hadn't expected to be out there so soon. His eyes slowly closed as he grabbed the fans.

Moving like the wind, he made his way out onto the stage, his moves perfect. He wouldn't mess this up and embarrass Sesshomaru. His feet moved perfectly, his hands throwing, catching, and twirling the fans.

An hour had passed of him dancing before the music stopped. Inuyasha slowly came to a halt, panting softly. His eyes were closed. He listed to the people around him applaud; making him slightly happy that he had done this.

Sesshomaru had a small smile, walking toward the stage. He rose a hand to help Inuyasha down, waiting for the small boy to take it. Inuyasha blinked and slowly took his hand, stepping down from the stage. He soon felt an arm around his waist.

Sesshomaru was leading him through the crowd, stopping when he was around a few other people. Inuyasha kept his eyes low, knowing he wasn't supposed to look anyone but Sesshomaru in the eyes unless he had permission.

"That was quiet a lovely dance from that young man. What is his name?" A demon named Kira asked.

Sesshomaru smirked with pride, holding a bit tighter. "This is Inuyasha. I bought him yesterday."

Kira nodded, smiling lightly. "May we see his face Sesshomaru-sama?"

The slight nod from Sesshomaru told Inuyasha that he was able to look up. His head shifted slightly, moving into a proud position. He was looking around at the group of three males.

One, who he identified as Kira, had short red hair. The one next to him was rather creepy looking with long black hair. And the third one seemed to have long golden hair. They all were at least as old as Sesshomaru.

"My…what pretty golden eyes." The golden haired one asked.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes. But I don't think we came here to discuss my geisha. I believe I called the three of you here for a party. Kira, Orima, Naraku, I will see you later. If you need anything, call Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru smiled slightly before pulling away, walking to go talk to some of the other guests. Inuyasha bowed slightly and started to walk off, going to get some tea. He poured some for himself and smiled lightly, drinking from the small cup.

"That was quiet a dance up there."

Inuyasha turned around slightly to see Naraku. He blinked and lowered the cup from his lips, watching him. He was slightly…scared? Of this man. His eyes looked around, noticing no one was watching them

"Um…th-thanks." Inuyasha whispered.

Naraku nodded slightly, crossing his arms over his chest. "You look quiet lovely…I bet you have a great body."

Inuyasha set his cup down. "Um…I…really should get back to…Sesshomaru-sama."

Naraku blinked. He reached out and took Inuyasha's hand, stopping him from walking any more. Inuyasha looked at his hand and then up at Naraku, scared of what was going on. He didn't want this man to touch him.

"Excuse my behavior…but I was wondering if you could show me to the bathroom." Naraku asked.

Inuyasha blinked. That's all he wanted? The hanyou nodded slightly and smiled, leading him toward the room that was on the other side of the castle…


	9. Chapter 8 : That Was NOT All He Wanted

**Chapter Eight: That's NOT All He Wanted**

Inuyasha slowly showed him to the bathroom. He opened the door and bowed slightly toward Naraku, making sure he did full respect. If he made anyone loose that respect, he was going to be in trouble. He could feel it.

Naraku smirked. He ran his fingers through his own hair. He took a step into the bathroom and then turned around, reaching out and yanking Inuyasha in. He shut the door and pushed Inuyasha to the tile wall.

Inuyasha yelped, shifting to try and get out from being pinned. He looked at Naraku with fear filled eyes and tried to yank free again, his body shaking slightly. He didn't know what this demon would do.

"…Wh-what…are you doing? Get off!" Inuyasha snapped.

Naraku smirked, his hand holding Inuyasha's hands above his head. His other hand was lightly trailing against his side. He wanted to see Inuyasha's body. That dance had given him a hard on…and he was going to take this demon willingly or not.

"…You really must be dense. I'm not getting off. And I'm doing what I wish. Struggle if you want. It's just more of a turn on." Naraku whispered.

Inuyasha whimpered slightly and then growled. This would not happen to him. He wouldn't allow it. He shifted more, trying to yank his hands free. He growled and snapped his jaws at Naraku.

Naraku chuckled. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out three leather straps. He tied Inuyasha's hands behind his back. The demon smirked as he laid him down on the floor. He grabbed one of Inuyasha's legs and tied it in a propped up position, the strap connecting to the one behind his back. He did the same with the second one.

Naraku looked down at the whimpering demon. He smirked as his eyes locked on any showing flesh. He was soon full of lust and need. Just to take this demon would satisfy him until some other day.

"U-untie me!" Inuyasha snapped.

Naraku sighed. He grabbed a towel and shook his head, getting cold water on it. The demon slowly moved over Inuyasha. He shifted a bit until he could part the kimono to where Inuyasha's lower half was showing to him.

"Don't want to ruin that lovely kimono now do we?" Naraku whispered, moving the wet cloth along Inuyasha's rear.

Inuyasha turned his head and shifted, struggling to get out. He growled up at Naraku and tried to get out of his binds. Naraku smirked. He looked around the bathroom and then back down at him.

"…No toys? That's surprising." Naraku whispered.

Inuyasha shook his head. "You…won't get away with this."

"I am now aren't I?"

Inuyasha shut his eyes and looked away. He whimpered, trying to think of something that he could do to get free. He wanted out of this. He didn't want to be taken by this demon. He didn't want to be touched period.

"Aww…are you not wanting to play?" Naraku whispered.

Inuyasha growled. "No!"

Naraku glared. He shifted some, pulling his member from his own pants. He reached forward and started to rub up against Inuyasha, their members rubbing against each other. Inuyasha held in all his noises but growls and grunts.

"Come now Inuyasha…give in and moan." Naraku ordered.

Naraku reached down, grabbing both their erections and pumping them with his hand. He looked down at Inuyasha for his reaction. Inuyasha whimpered, his hands gripping the strap. His body was betraying him and getting hard from the actions.

Naraku smirked, moving slightly. He pulled back a bit and pushed into him, not caring that Inuyasha was in pain. Naraku started a quick, hard motion into the hanyou. His eyes full of lust. Inuyasha yelped in pain and struggled, whimpering.

"G-Get off! Now!" Inuyasha yelped out, wanting to be let out.

Naraku shook his head, continuing his thrusts. He felt something running down Inuyasha's body from where he had penetrated. He moved his fingers slightly and scooped up some of the crimson liquid.

"It seems you are bleeding Inuyasha." Naraku whispered, smirking as he licked the blood from his fingers.

Inuyasha blushed brighter and shut his eyes, whimpering. He wanted to be free from this. He wanted to be let go. Naraku smirked, ramming into him. He pulled out slowly before pushing in with a hard thrust. He continued this motion for some time before just moving in and out at a hard pace, making Inuyasha cry out in pain.

"Hn…yes Inuyasha. Make those noises." Naraku whispered.

Inuyasha whimpered and whined. He struggled under him, trying to get free. He growled and tried to get his arms free, pulling them slightly. He couldn't get out. Naraku smirked. He reached down, pumping Inuyasha's member.

"Call out for me Inuyasha." Naraku whispered.

Inuyasha growled. "Never!"

"Do it."

Inuyasha shook his head, growling. He struggled still. He didn't allow himself to moan. He didn't allow himself to let out any noises of pleasure. He felt his body shaking in pain. This wasn't what he wanted his first time to be like. This was one-sided pleasure…and Naraku was getting all of it.

Naraku thrusted into him one last time before he came. He moaned out and smirked, still pumping Inuyasha and riding out his orgasm. Inuyasha whimpered, gasping loudly when he came. He felt his body shaking from fear and pain.

Naraku pulled out of him quickly, getting his pants back on. He got the cloth and washed off Inuyasha before throwing it to the side. Inuyasha whimpered, finally feeling the bonds let loose. He was lying on the floor, his body in a small heap.

"You better hurry and regain yourself Inuyasha. Your lord will be looking for you." Naraku hissed, walking out of the room.

Inuyasha held around himself, his body shaking. He slowly pushed himself up, wanting to go to bed. He had disobeyed Sesshomaru, and been raped. The hanyou whimpered. He rubbed some lotion on his lower body, covering the scent. He sighed lightly and walked outside, back to the party.


	10. Chapter 9 : Does He Know?

Chapter Nine: Will He Know? 

Inuyasha had looked around. He hoped he could stay as far away from Sesshomaru for now so that he wouldn't find out. Maybe if he were lucky, he wouldn't see Sesshomaru before he took a bath. After all, Sesshomaru when angered probably wasn't a good sight.

Walking into the ballroom, he looked around and couldn't spot his Master. He didn't smell him either so that was a good thing right? He slowly walked into the room and watched as some people nodded at him or bowed or even waved. Inuyasha returned all of them with a nod of his head.

His ears twitched when he heard something. Looking over, he saw Sesshomaru talking with some friends and laughing. Rather quickly, he ducked back into the crowd and moved away from the male. He was scared that he would be in deep trouble if he were caught.

The hanyou thought for a few moments before biting his lower lip and heading out of the room. He walked toward the nearest bathroom and started a bath for himself. His body was sore and it hurt to walk or bend over, but he had to get a bath done before Sesshomaru found out.

Once full, Inuyasha stripped of his clothes and sank into the warm water. He instantly started to wash off his body and used some scented shampoos and soup to make sure to cover any scent of sex or Naraku. Either one could be deathly dangerous. He quickly bathed and then got out.

Drying off, Inuyasha sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. No marks, he couldn't look at his butt but he saw no marks on his body. Pulling the kimono back on, he pushed his hair from his face and walked out of the room to bump into a chest. Inuyasha looked up and was horror struck.

Sesshomaru stood in front of him, his eyes narrowed dangerously. His whole appearance stated that he was a Master who was angry about something touching his property. Inuyasha shrunk back some as he tried to take a step back but Sesshomaru grabbed his arm.

"Where have you been?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I…I was…taking a bath. The dance made me sweat…so I bathed…to help." Inuyasha whispered.

Sesshomaru glared down at him. "After the party I want to inspect your further. If there are any marks inside or out you will be punished for letting someone touch my property. Understand Inuyasha?"

The hanyou whimpered and nodded his head before Sesshomaru continued. "Unless you want to tell me if anything happened or not."

Inuyasha looked up at him and blinked. Sesshomaru knew, but he wanted to hear it from Inuyasha's mouth to confirm it. The hanyou bit his lower lip and tired to think of how he was supposed to say this. His body was shaking slightly as he whimpered.

"I…I…N-Naraku…said he wanted to use the restroom…a-and…I took him to…but…he…he…"

"He what, Inuyasha?"

"He…r-raped me…"


	11. Chapter 10 : Of Whips, Straps, And Chain

Chapter Ten: Of Whips, Straps, And Chains 

After a rather long glare from Sesshomaru, Inuyasha was sent to the bedroom. He was whimpering to himself, actually scared for once. He wasn't sure what Sesshomaru was going to do to him. If he was angered at the hanyou, he was going to end up being hit or hurt in some way. If he was angered at Naraku, then Inuyasha was sure to be a bit safer…right? But then there was always the possibility that he was angry with both of them…

A sigh fell from the hanyou's lips as he walked into the room. He had been ordered to sit on the bed with his head bowed to wait for Sesshomaru. He wasn't sure how long his new Master would take, but he was forced to wait for him alone.

Hours passed before Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound of footsteps. He looked toward the door and whined. When it opened he let out a relieved sigh. It was only a maid sent to give him food. He took it and thanked her before starting to nibble on the small meal. At least he wasn't going to be starved.

Since he was ordered to sit, he didn't move from his spot nor did he lie down. He as getting tired though and yawned. Inuyasha wasn't sure how long he could keep this up. If he wasn't careful he could end up falling to sleep and getting into more trouble.

So engrossed in his thoughts, Inuyasha didn't notice Sesshomaru until the male set a hand on his head. The hanyou jumped and blinked, looking up at his Master in slight confusion. Sesshomaru merely raised an eyebrow in question.

Slight fear ran down Inuyasha's spine, causing him to shiver slightly as he cowered down a bit. What was he to do? Sesshomaru was obviously angry. Biting his lower lip, he looked down at the ground. Hopefully this submissive gesture would help to calm the enraged demon before him. If not…who knows.

Sesshomaru slowly let his hands curl around the silver locks of hair, gripping hard. A hiss from Inuyasha indicated that he had felt it. Sesshomaru yanked back, making Inuyasha look up toward him. The demon lords' eyes held anger and disappointment, not liking that another man had tainted his slave. That man would pay for this.

"Inuyasha…you let another person touch you." Sesshomaru snapped.

Inuyasha slightly cowered. "N-no! I didn't…I…I didn't have a choice! Ple-"

"Do not interrupt me Inuyasha. Unless you want more punishment."

That shut Inuyasha up.

Sesshomaru glared slightly. "…You will be punished. And Naraku is now on my wanted list. He will not live for this."

Inuyasha nodded his head obediently and tried to bow his head, but Sesshomaru was holding to his hair tightly. He wanted to try and show his submissive obedient side but it was rather difficult with how Sesshomaru was holding him in place right now. What was he to do if he couldn't escape?

Sesshomaru picked up the male, who in turn jerked up slightly and started to struggle. A hard smack on Inuyasha's butt got him to stop moving though. Sesshomaru walked over toward the other side of the bed and dropped his slave right there on the bed. He moved over toward a cabinet in the corner. He rummaged through it for a bit before coming out with a box labeled 'punishment one'. Inuyasha wondered how many boxes like that there were.

"Lay down on your stomach Inuyasha."

Hearing the rather harsh, cold voice, Inuyasha nodded and lay on his stomach. A few moments later, he felt his clothes being tugged off. A small whimper fell from his lips and he felt fear running through his body. Not because of the punishment, but because of the fact that he had been raped not even an hour before. He was scared.

The hanyou started to struggle from fright and whimpered and whined. Sesshomaru looked down at him and quickly pinned him there, moving to rest his head against Inuyasha's. He nuzzled his hair gently, trying to calm him. The demon lord gently licked his ear.

"Inuyasha…stop struggling. It's only me. Trust me Inuyasha. I won't hurt you like that." Sesshomaru whispered softly.

Inuyasha listened to him, his ears twitching. He slowly calmed down and looked back at him. He was still slightly frightened. But that was because of the punishment. He relaxed a bit and allowed Sesshomaru to do as he wished. It wasn't like he really had a choice.

Sesshomaru slowly took off the clothes, discarding them on a near by chair. Inuyasha looked toward them until he saw Sesshomaru coming back. He looked up at the male and saw that he had chains in his hands. And not just any chains, chains to bind him with.

The chains were about a foot long. At the end of one side there were what looked like handcuff ends except that they were made out of what looked to be a harder metal. The other end had a hook on the end. Inuyasha wasn't sure what the hook was for, but he looked up at Sesshomaru as if he would have to trust him with his life on this one.

Sesshomaru nodded his head toward Inuyasha. He proceeded on putting the handcuff like end around Inuyasha's wrist. After that, he wrapped the chain on one of the bars on the headboard and hooked the hook onto one of the loops in the chain. After that, he did the same thing with Inuyasha's other wrist and both his ankles, to where Inuyasha was completely at his mercy.

Inuyasha whimpered, which in turn Sesshomaru completely ignored. He walked over to the box again and pulled out some cloth and leather straps. Walking back over toward Inuyasha, he smirked lightly and ran his finger over the hanyou's cheek. Inuyasha whimpered and tried to hide into the bed. He felt something moving in front of his face and looked down in time to see a leather strap. Instantly, he yanked his head back only to get the strap tied around his head and resting in his mouth. A gag…he was gagged.

"I don't want you making a noise Inuyasha." Sesshomaru stated.

The next thing Inuyasha new, a black cloth was being tied around his eyes. It made it to where he couldn't see what was going on. He was gagged and blinded. This wasn't good. His ears twitched, hearing Sesshomaru move a bit away from him but not much. Next thing he knew, he felt a strap being tied around his cock. The hanyou tried to hiss as it was tied a bit tightly.

"I don't want you to cum later either." Sesshomaru said with slight laughter in his voice.

Inuyasha tried to growl, but it came out as a slight muffled purr. Sesshomaru chuckled toward him and then got something else out of the box. Inuyasha turned his head to hear better. He blinked under the blindfold and growled again, making the purr noise. Sesshomaru chuckled yet again and then the sound of something slicing through the air was heard.

A loud smack. A cry from pain. Small whimpering cries.

All were heard as the whip smacked against Inuyasha's back hard. It didn't break the skin, but it turned where he hit bright red. A welt was even starting to form over his back, making Inuyasha whine more. He could feel all the pain that surged through his body. It was nearly unbearable.

"I think ten lashes with this whip will be enough." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha whimpered and bit his lip. He shook his head, not wanting to feel the pain that was caused by the whip again. Sesshomaru walked over and lightly dragged his nail over the welt, making Inuyasha arch his chest forward to try and escape the pain.

"No? I could always raise it…"

Inuyasha shook his head faster.

"Then ten it is." Sesshomaru said, stepping back.

The demon lord drew back the whip again and let it snap against Inuyasha's back, causing Inuyasha to hiss and whimper. He did the process ten times, sometimes he overlapped the other whip welts, sometimes he aimed for new areas, but either way it was painful for Inuyasha. By the time Sesshomaru was finished, Inuyasha was crying. The blindfold was drenched and he was trying not to choke on the gag.

Sesshomaru sighed lightly. He let Inuyasha cry for a few moments before undoing the chains and leather straps. The first thing he heard from Inuyasha's mouth was a curse and hiccups. Sesshomaru untied the blindfold and sat down, picking Inuyasha up and setting him on his lap. He allowed Inuyasha to shift until he found a good position that wouldn't put a lot of stress on his back and then sighed.

Inuyasha sat on his bed, his back facing one of Sesshomaru's arms. His side was against Sesshomaru's chest. The hanyou laid his head against Sesshomaru's shoulder and whimpered, still crying quietly to himself. That had heard way too much. Sesshomaru slowly raised a hand and stroked Inuyasha's side gently.

"Never allow another man to touch you Inuyasha. Next time, it will be far worse punishment." Sesshomaru whispered.

Inuyasha nodded his head weakly. "I won't…I promise…Master."

Sesshomaru smiled and rocked Inuyasha until the hanyou fell into a light slumber, enjoying his Master's embrace after the rough punishment. He would never disobey his Master again. Never.


	12. Authors Note

Hey guys. This is…well…I'll use a pen name. This is Shadow! Woo! I decided I'm going to thank all you guys for your support and your…well…loveliness or something. Not sure. –Laughs- I'm going to answer a bit of your reviews for a moment. Okay guys. Here I go.

**Kags21** – Chapter six? If it's not working for you I guess you should try and refresh. If it still doesn't work, email me okay?

**Kags21 Again** – As for if Sesshomaru heard him even though they were in a bathroom, no. Sesshomaru is a very wise man. If you think about it, his nose is ten thousand times stronger then ours. So he would have smelt Naraku on Inuyasha even if he bathed and put perfume on.

**Rae** – About the whole using names thing…it kinda makes the story less interesting. If you keep using names, I find that it gets a bit boring. So I add words such as hanyou, inu, boy, man…blah blah blah. It just makes their positions better known ya know?

**Sakura evil twin of Sango** – Blushing? COOL! I win! –Laughs- I try to make my sex scenes and/or punishment scenes rather…hot? Not sure. Either way, I'm glad I could do that?

**Mystic-Neko85** – He paid double cause I said so. Sesshomaru, if he really wants something, will do whatever he can to get said thing. So I just decided to make him pay double. So…yeah.

Anyways, Thanks guys. I love your reviews. It gives me a lot of encouragement to keep writing. I hope that you guys keep it up. Oh! And if you want to see something that like…yeah…if you have any kink ideas or anything, email me or something. I hope you guys keep reading and reviewing. Love you guys! I think…

Till I update…which might be today or tomorrow! Bye!


	13. Chapter 11 : The Secret Locket

Chapter Eleven: The Secret Locket 

The next morning, Inuyasha woke up to find himself alone in the bed. He was lying on his stomach, his eyes barely open. Looking up and around the room, the inu demon blinked a few times before moving to sit up onto his knees but hissed and decided against it. His butt was still way to sore to put pressure on. He glared down at the small box that still lay on the ground.

Inuyasha slowly stood up and blinked, looking over toward the kimono that was lying on the ground. Something caught his eye amongst the brilliant colors of blue and red. A small, golden sparkle was catching his golden eyes. Slowly standing, he walked over to the kimono and kneeled down near it. He reached out and picked up the object.

It was a small locket shaped like a heart. The locket had been hidden in a small pocket on the chest part of the kimono. He pulled it toward him and looked down at it, confused. Where had this locket come from? Blinking a few times, he slowly started to try and work the object open, but it was locked shut.

A low growl fell from the hanyou's throat as he worked his rather sharp nails into the crevice of the locket. After about ten minutes of working on it, he got the locket open. Looking down with sparkling golden eyes, he looked down at the small picture that was on the inside of the locket. He figured it belonged to a man, seeing as the picture was of a woman.

The woman in the picture seemed to be wearing the locket. He could see it barely. She wore the kimono he had worn during the dance. The woman had long black hair that was tied back behind her head. Her eyes were a pretty brown color. She looked rather delicate and fragile. Though she did look a bit sad.

Inuyasha looked down at her and blinked. Something was oddly familiar. Blinking a few times, he looked up toward the door, thinking he heard something. He quickly shoved the locket under the bed and stood up just in time to have Sesshomaru walk in a stare at him a bit oddly.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I…um…I was going to fold the kimono…they are fragile and it wouldn't be good to allow it to wrinkle." Inuyasha said quickly.

Sesshomaru cocked his eyebrow before nodding toward him and walking over toward the bed. Inuyasha quickly picked up the kimono and started to fold it perfectly. It was day three of him living with Sesshomaru, and already he wanted to beg for Sesshomaru. He resisted the urge, knowing he had to do whatever he could to get out of all this mess.

Inuyasha sighed unconsciously. He slowly stood up and put the kimono back into the trunk. Looking down, he saw the note and pulled it out, hiding it in his hand as he put the box back into the closet. He put it under the box for now and looked over toward Sesshomaru, a bit confused at the moment.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Um…where are my clothes?" Inuyasha muttered.

Sesshomaru smirked and walked to a closet near the bathroom. He opened it to show a wide variety of different colored light kimonos. Inuyasha walked over and reached in, pulling out a kimono of black and red. The red looked like fire running along the kimono. He blinked and smiled lightly pulling it on. Sesshomaru looked over at him and held around his waist gently, kissing over his neck. Inuyasha shivered at the touch.

"You look good Inuyasha." Sesshomaru whispered.

Inuyasha looked back at him and blinked. His silver ears lay back against his head as he pulled himself away from Sesshomaru. He didn't like getting close to people. It just wasn't his way ever since he was a kid. Sesshomaru looked at him in confusion and grabbed his arm rather quickly. Inuyasha gasped and looked back at him.

Sesshomaru glared down at him and pulled him back over. He held around him tightly and moved a hand down. He grabbed Inuyasha's ass, making him hiss in pain and turn his head away. It hurt like hell. Sesshomaru glared and let go, watching him with cold, golden eyes.

"…Do not ignore me Inuyasha. Unless you want a repeat of last night." Sesshomaru whispered.

Inuyasha shivered at the rather possessive tone. He turned his head away and slowly pulled away again. He glared down at the ground before lifting his eyes to watch Sesshomaru walk out of the room. He didn't know where he was going, but it gave him more time to look at the locket and note.

The hanyou quickly ran back toward the closet. He pulled down the note that he had hid up there and then ran back toward the bed. Kneeling down, he pulled out the small locket and sat down on the edge of the bed, staring at them. He didn't know who this Izuyo was, or what they were to him, but somehow he knew that she was important to him in some way. Even if he couldn't think of it.

Inuyasha blinked, looking toward the locket. He opened it again and looked down at the note. Everything made no sense. What was he supposed to do? Just forget all this. Something was different about this place. It drew him in, like a magnet. He was so confused.

Looking over toward the locket, he blinked, seeing a small inscription on the inside of the locket. He looked more closely at it and sighed, trying to read it. He was so confused. Why couldn't he just figure this out? He blinked a few times and looked closer.

_Secret Under The Office Drawer._

Inuyasha cocked his eyebrow, confused. What could that mean. Thinking to himself, he slowly stood up and started to pace the room. He had to figure this out. What secret could possibly be under the office drawer? Was there even one? A small sigh fell from his lips as he sat down again and tucked the note and locket in his kimono sleeve. He would figure this all out later.

Moving away from the bed, he started to walk toward the door only to hear someone coming down the hall. He put his ear to the door to listen only to have it open and him fall out onto a rather strong chest. He looked up to be met by a pair of brilliant golden eyes.

"S-Sesshomaru…?"

27


	14. Chapter 12: My Turn

You guys know I LOOOOVE to keep you in suspense! Heheh. Okay. Here's your chapter guys. Sorry it took so long. School finals and band stuff…but now I'm done relaxing from school and summer is really here! Prepare for tons of chapters guys! Here we go!! 

----------

Chapter Twelve: My Turn 

"S-Sesshomaru…?"

Sesshomaru looked down at Inuyasha in a questioning stare. He blinked a few times before a small smirk moved over his lips. Inuyasha looked up at him in confusion, unsure as to what his Master wanted. Sesshomaru merely smirked and wrapped his arms slowly around Inuyasha's waist. His arms were tightly bound, and looked as if they would never move from the comfortable grip.

"Sesshomaru? What's goin-"

"What did you call me?"

"Eh? Sessh-"

"That is not what you call me."

"Fine then. Lord Sess-"

"You do not get it Inuyasha."

Inuyasha let out a frustrated growl, showing his discomfort in the fact that he couldn't get this right. He glared up at his Master with pure hatred at the Demon Lord. He didn't get what the Demon Lord was saying to him. What did Sesshomaru want to tell him? Either way, Inuyasha was rather aggravated that he was being pestered.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked up at him in confusion. Sesshomaru merely smiled and waited for Inuyasha to answer. The hanyou blinked a few times and glared up at him. He was grumbled lightly, not sure why he had to find something that Sesshomaru wanted to be called. It was bugging him to no end. He hated when he couldn't figure stuff out, and this was really bothering him.

Thinking about it really quickly, Inuyasha let out another soft growl in thought. He bowed his head some, feeling the top of his head lay against Sesshomaru's chest but ignoring it. He was kind of tired, but he knew what Sesshomaru wanted him to call him. He just didn't feel like saying anything about it nor calling him it. It was fun to tease Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha, get into the bed. Now."

Looking up quickly, Inuyasha eyed Sesshomaru with confusion. He blinked a few times before slowly parting himself from Sesshomaru's warmth. He walked over toward the bed and slowly sat down onto it. He watched Sesshomaru as the demon Lord slowly moved toward him and pushed him to lie down on the bed. Inuyasha blinked and looked up at Sesshomaru as he saw him slowly start to kiss over Inuyasha's neck. It made the hanyou whimper and blush brightly.

"S-Sesshoma-"

"No. What should you call me Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru whispered, slowly licking up Inuyasha's neck.

Inuyasha shivered. "M-Master…"

"That's right Inuyasha. And now it's my turn. I'm going to erase the memories of what that man did to you." Sesshomaru whispered.

Inuyasha didn't have time to protest, almost instantly Sesshomaru mouth was on his ear, nibbling gently and causing him to moan and whimper in pleasure. His ears were rather sensitive. As was his neck. He slowly calmed himself and felt like he was going to die. Sesshomaru merely smirked as he kissed along his neck and then slowly pushed Inuyasha onto his back.

"You will do everything I say Inuyasha. Is that understood?"

Inuyasha only nodded. He felt something odd. Rather quickly, his clothes were taken from him. He looked down at his now naked form and blushed even brighter. His mind then comprehended what was going on. He quickly tried to push the hands from his form but Sesshomaru growled and pinned them above his head, holding them there. Inuyasha blinked and looked up at him.

Sesshomaru smirked and slowly moved himself to take off his own pants. He smiled lightly and pulled his pants off. His shirt would be find. He didn't want to get too quick. He still wanted to sleep after this. And he was sure that Inuyasha would want to too. He smirked and slowly moved himself to where he could help try and make Inuyasha somewhat comfortable.

Sesshomaru looked down at Inuyasha's rather fear filled face and slowly moved his hand down. He traced it over Inuyasha's side, down his hip, to his inner thigh, and the slowly pressed a finger to Inuyasha's entrance. He rubbed there slowly, looking down at the pink, puckering opening. It was practically inviting him in.

"You want me don't you Inuyasha? You want me to plunge deep into you." Sesshomaru whispered, smirking toward him.

Inuyasha whimpered lightly and nodded. He wanted to feel anything of Sesshomaru in him. He watched as the demon lord smirked and slowly pressed a finger into Inuyasha. The movement made Inuyasha moan yet at the same time hiss in pain. It had hurt so much to just feel that. He looked up at Sesshomaru with light tears in his eyes. Sesshomaru ignored the tears and slowly pushed in another finger. He pressed them in and pulled them out before slowly starting to scissor his fingers.

After nearly ten minutes of that movement, Sesshomaru pushed in another finger. He smiled lightly, watching him in all Inuyasha's glory. It looked as if Inuyasha was going to blow. Sesshomaru smiled lightly and kissed his forehead. He slowly pulled the fingers out of him and smirked. He moved his fingers away and then positioned his hard member. He smirked and with one smooth motion, thrust into him.

Inuyasha cried out in pain and pleasure. He could have sworn he was broken in all aspects. It hurt so badly, yet he was craving more of it. It was really hard. He shut his eyes and whimpered loudly. Sesshomaru looked down at him and smiled. He slowly lowered his hand and traced over Inuyasha's cheek with his hand, petting him gently.

"Don't worry Inuyasha. The pain will be worth it." Sesshomaru whispered.

Inuyasha nodded only slightly. He whimpered and felt something odd. He could feel Sesshomaru pulling out of him and then pushing him back in. It made him whimper louder as he tried to calm himself down. There was no way in hell he would get used to this. He shut his eyes and whimpered, panting softly. Sesshomaru continued to gently push into him, making Inuyasha feel like he was in heaven and hell at the same time.

Sesshomaru slowly pulled out all the way and then pushed in the entire way. It made Inuyasha rock back and forth on the bed. Sesshomaru continued to do that, making Inuyasha rock more. Sesshomaru slowly moved one of his hands to stroke at his cock. That almost sent Inuyasha over the edge. Sesshomaru ignored his whimpers and whines and slowly pressed his lips to Inuyasha's. Inuyasha whimpered. He felt like he was so close. He was going to explode. He was about to cum…just a few more thrusts and…

"No!"

Hearing the loud snap from Sesshomaru, Inuyasha opened his eyes and felt a hard pressure on his cock. Sesshomaru had grabbed him so hard he felt pain surge through him. He hissed and bit his lower lip before looking up at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru growled and glared down at him. He wouldn't allow Inuyasha to cum. It wasn't his right yet.

"You have yet to deserve that privilege Inuyasha. You will wait."

Inuyasha whimpered but nodded. He shut his eyes as he felt Sesshomaru continue to rock in him. In out, in out. Rocking was within him. In out, in out. The movements made Inuyasha move with them. In out, in out. Something was going to make him explode. He couldn't hold it for much longer. It just wasn't right. He shut his eyes and whimpered.

"With…me…Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru whispered, looking down at him.

Inuyasha blushed and nodded. After nearly five minutes of thrusts, he felt Sesshomaru cum deep into him. Inuyasha blinked. He had permission. He could cum now. He arched his back high into the air and shot his release onto his chest and stomach. His world went rather white. He couldn't see anything. Everything went blank.

Inuyasha awoke not knowing where he was. His eyes were only half lidded. He looked around and blinked. Looking to his left, he sighed and blinked. He saw Sesshomaru. The demon lord was watching him with light eyes. Inuyasha blinked and cocked his head some, yawning.

"Did you have a good time Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru whispered.

Inuyasha blinked. "M-Master…"

Sesshomaru smiled. "Go to sleep Inuyasha. I'll explain tomorrow."

Inuyasha nodded and cuddled to his Master. He smiled lightly, yawning before closing his eyes. Sesshomaru slowly kissed his forehead and nuzzled him. He held around Inuyasha with light arms before slowly starting to fall to sleep. Within minutes, Master and Slave were sleeping together in quiet, calm peace.


	15. Chapter 13: What Lies Beneath

Sorry about all the mix up that's been going on. My new site has been put up. I'm currently putting a guest book, and of course, this chapter up there. I just need you to look up someone else. My new user name on Freewebs . com is **darknessismyshadow**. Just so you know. The new site is coming great. I spent ten long hours on it and finally got it finished yesterday around two AM so...it better be good. Well, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: What Lies Beneath

Sesshomaru had woken up before Inuyasha. His golden eyes looked over the naked form before him. The hanyou was laid sprawled on his back, his groin barely covered with the sheets. Sesshomaru could see the pubic hair that was slightly exposed. The beautiful silver hair. He smiled a bit and pulled the sheet back. A creamy, thick, white substance was leaking from Inuyasha's opening. Sesshomaru knew what that was, and it was making him rather hard just thinking about it. Without a second thought, he moved to straddle over Inuyasha and moved grabbed the hanyou's hands. He pinned them over his head and smirked, watching as Inuyasha just grunted and stayed sleeping.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk down at his helpless pray. Yes, Inuyasha was his pray right now. Because something wanted to be plunged into warmth. And that something was going to get what it wanted. Sesshomaru slowly moved his free hand to trace over Inuyasha's side before lifting one of his legs by the knee. It was amazing how Inuyasha could be moved in his sleep yet still be sleeping. At the moment, the hanyou had one leg propped up rather high and his hands were resting over his head. Sesshomaru loved the position.

And without a second thought, he plunged inside Inuyasha deeply, loving the warmth that he felt.

Inuyasha woke up with a loud gasp and twitched. He looked around quickly, growling out at whomever had entered him. The hanyou was still half asleep. His golden eyes were barely open as he laid there, struggling some yet at the same time having to suppress the moan that wanted to come from his lips. His eyes slowly started to adjust when the figure above him started to move in and out of him quickly, roughly.

"Quit Inuyasha. I want to use this body of yours. And you are not to cum."

Inuyasha recognized the voice instantly. He sighed out in relief of it being his Master only to moan when he felt said Master pushing in deeper. The hanyou whined and arched his back, not really wanting to be in this position. He was still sore from last night. His legs felt weak and his ass really hurt. He looked up at his Master's rocking form and blushed a light shade of red before shutting his eyes so he could hold back his orgasm. He wasn't allowed to cum, so he wouldn't.

Sesshomaru continued to push into the hanyou until he heard him cry out in all out pleasure. He looked down at Inuyasha's now twitching form as he continued to push against that one spot. It made Inuyasha cry out and whimper, twitching uncontrollably as he tried to hold his orgasm better. His cock was already leaking with pre-cum.

"Do you feel that? That spot...it's called your prostate. Your pleasure spot. I'm hitting it roughly...and you like it...don't you?"

Inuyasha could only nod as his prostate was being pounded by Sesshomaru. His eyes were cloudy with lust. But he wasn't allowed to cum. He didn't have permission. So he wouldn't. But he wanted to so much. It was getting a bit painful to hold it in. Actually, it was getting really painful. He shivered uncontrollably.

Nearly ten minutes past before Sesshomaru shot his release into Inuyasha's awaiting hole. Inuyasha let out a soft sigh. He wanted to cum so badly...but he wasn't allowed. So he wasn't going to. He looked up at Sesshomaru with hazy eyes and saw what his Master looked like. The demon lord was panting and calming himself, using Inuyasha's body for a resting spot.

Inuyasha smiled a bit, slowly calming himself as well. He wasn't going to cum anytime soon, so he wasn't going to bother with the hard member on his body. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked down at Inuyasha. He smiled lightly before pulling himself out of his slave. Inuyasha shivered but calmed himself quickly. Sesshomaru slowly stood, brushing some hair from his eyes.

"You did well Inuyasha. But I must go. I have a meeting with some other people. I will be gone for a while. I expect you to be good Inuyasha. And remember, you aren't to cum. If you do, I will know." Sesshomaru stated, moving toward the closet and starting to get his kimono out.

Inuyasha slowly stood up, as to not hurt himself. He walked over to Sesshomaru and slowly started to help him with the kimono. He didn't want Sesshomaru to leave, but he knew he had no choice in the matter. He glared up at him some before getting onto his knees and tying Sesshomaru's sash. He got back up and fixed the armor that ran over his shoulder some.

"As you wish Master." Inuyasha murmured.

Sesshomaru looked down at him and blinked for a few moments. He smiled lightly before leaning down and kissing Inuyasha deeply. He pet over his head some, lightly running his fingertips over the hanyou's ears. The movement caused Inuyasha to shiver from the touch. He looked up at Sesshomaru and blinked a few times, a bit confused.

"Good boy. You may dress and explore the castle if you wish, but I do not want you in my office. Is that understood?" Sesshomaru whispered.

Inuyasha nodded a bit. "Yes Master."

Sesshomaru smiled before bestowing a small kiss on Inuyasha's forehead. He pet his hair a bit before slowly walking over toward the door. He slipped through it and before Inuyasha could think on it, his Master had left. The hanyou let out a soft sigh and willed his erection to go away. He walked over to the closet and pulled out a silk red kimono with a dragon design on the sleeves. He smiled at the feel of the soft fabric on his skin. Inuyasha blinked and ran over to where his kimono from last night laid. He reached into the kimono sleeve in search of the locket and note. He pulled them out and sighed softly, reading over the clues.

So...he needed to go to a place with a desk. That seemed simple enough. Inuyasha tucked the note and locket into his kimono sleeve again and slowly walked out of the room. He blinked a few times before walking down the hall, searching for someone that could tell him where a desk is so he could look under it. Or if where the office was. Inuyasha sighed softly and rounded a corner before running into a man with black hair and purple robes. Inuyasha stumbled and fell back, hissing loudly when his butt came in contact with the floor.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Um...here. Let me help." The man said.

The man slowly leaned down and pulled Inuyasha to his feet. He started to dust the hanyou off and smiled rather embarrassingly. He hadn't meant to run into Inuyasha, so Inuyasha figured he could just blow it off. Maybe this man could tell him where the offices were. Then he could look under the drawers and try and find that secret.

"Hey…can you tell me where-"

"Hi. I'm Miroku! Um…I'm Lord Sesshomaru's personal monk. And you are…?" The man interrupted, watching Inuyasha while smiling lightly.

Inuyasha glared for a few moments before sighing. "I am…his…personal cleaner. I need to know where the offices are so that I can clean them…I'm new here…so…"

"Oh! Is that all? Well…Sesshomaru's office is down the hall. Just take a left up there and it's the fourth door on the right. Ya can't miss it. I didn't get your na…Hay!"

Right in the middle of Miroku's sentence, Inuyasha had started to walk away. He sighed softly, his hair falling over his eyes, as he turned left at the end of the hall. He counted the doors before looking up at the office. Biting his lower lip, he thought about it for a few moments. Sesshomaru had told him not to go into his office. And if he went in, he would be disobeying his Master. But he had to find out what was under the drawer. So he was going to go in. Sesshomaru would never know. His mind was telling him that his Master would never know. A voice in his head was telling him. It was whispering to him over and over _'He'll never know.'_

The hanyou reached out a shaking hand and gently took the handle of the door. He twisted until he heard a soft click and then pushed the door open. There was no turning back now. He slowly walked into the room and looked around, his golden eyes shimmering brightly as he saw the rather beautiful office.

It was rather large office. On one wall was a desk with papers spread out everywhere and even some pens and pencils. On another wall was a row of bookshelves that were filled with leather bound books and even some stacks of scrolls. On the other wall was a cabinet that had office supplies in there and some photos. A large portrait that was covered with a cloth was next to the cabinet. Inuyasha decided to ignore it as he went straight for the desk.

The hanyou looked at the desk for a while. There were three drawers on each side with a whole in the middle to allow people to site down comfortably. Inuyasha gulped and slowly walked over. He got down on the ground and gently pulled a drawer out. He looked it over before looking under it. There was nothing there. He sighed softly and put it back before grabbing the second drawer. He looked it over but noticed something odd. He looked at how deep the drawer was and then where it ended. There was something odd about it. The drawer was deeper then it looked.

Inuyasha pulled out all the papers and what not from the drawer. He slowly ran his fingernails over the inside craves until he felt the bottom of the drawer pop up. He blinked and slowly pulled it up, gasping at what he saw laying in the small, secret compartment.

The hanyou reached his hand into the small compartment and pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper. The paper was rather dark. He looked down at the paper and saw a few symbols. They were written in old Japanese Kanji. He blinked a bit and slowly read them over and over until he read them perfectly.

"Hn…I…Inuyasha…" he whispered, reading the paper.

The hanyou heard a noise. He quickly shoved the piece of paper in his kimono sleeve and stood. He fixed the drawer and put it back into place before heading for the door. He opened it only to gasp and take several steps back. Fear instantly crossed over his face at the cool, angered face that he was met with.

"You have disobeyed me Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said, glaring down at his slave. "Punishment is to be served."

Sesshomaru knew.


	16. Chapter 14: Pain Isn't The Only Punish

Chapter Fourteen: Pain Isn't The Only Punishment

Inuyasha whimpered lightly, knowing what was going to be coming to him. He knew for a fact that this time, Sesshomaru wouldn't go easy on the punishment. He had disobeyed a direct order, and that really meant he was in trouble. The hanyou bit his lower lip rather hard and slowly started to walk out into the hall. Sesshomaru was close on his heels, glaring daggers at the back of Inuyasha. The hanyou could feel the glare and slightly shrunk down as he walked toward the bedroom.

Sesshomaru glared down at Inuyasha, feeling he wasn't walking fast enough. He reached out and pushed him forward a bit. Inuyasha stumbled but walked faster. Before he knew it, he was standing in Sesshomaru's room, head bowed and waiting. Sesshomaru shut the door behind them and locked it before turning toward Inuyasha. He glared and had full out disappointment and rage in his usually emotionless eyes.

"You disappointed me Inuyasha. I gave you a strict order not to go into that room. And you did so anyways." Sesshomaru stated.

Inuyasha whimpered and slightly moved away from Sesshomaru. "I…I was just…"

"Just what?"

"I was…just trying to…figure something out…"

"And what is that Inuyasha? My patience?"

"No…I…"

"On the bed. Now."

The sharp tone in Sesshomaru's voice made Inuyasha jump onto the bed as quickly as he could. He whimpered and looked toward the ground as he felt Sesshomaru's gaze over his body. He really didn't know what was going on, but he knew he was going to be in a lot of trouble for what he had done. Of course, he deserved the punishment, and he knew that.

Sesshomaru was soon over him, tearing the clothes from Inuyasha's back. He threw the kimono to the side and saw Inuyasha try to get up to fix it. A sharp growl from Sesshomaru stopped Inuyasha in his tracks. He lay back on the bed and stared up at Sesshomaru in fear. Sesshomaru glared down toward him and got up.

"Stay."

Inuyasha nodded as he watched Sesshomaru walk over to the cabinet. He whimpered and closed his eyes tightly. Yep, he was in serious trouble. He was screwed. He heard the cabinet open and looked over, watching Sesshomaru with fearful eyes. He blinked a few times, trying to whine and get Sesshomaru to not punish him. He bit his lower lip and gasped when he saw what Sesshomaru had pulled out.

Sesshomaru held four pairs of handcuffs in his hands. They weren't very long chains connecting them either. In his other hand he held a small vibrator that was the shape of an egg and a rather large dildo. Inuyasha guessed that it was at least the same size as Sesshomaru, if not bigger. He whimpered and looked toward Sesshomaru in confusion.

Sesshomaru merely walked over and set the two toys on the bedside table. He reached over and grabbed Inuyasha's arm and handcuffed it to one corner of the bed. He did the same with his other hand and both his feet, making him lay face up in a spread eagle position. Inuyasha blinked a few times and looked up at him in slight confusion.

"Master…what…?"

"Do not question me Inuyasha. You are not to cum. Am I understood?"

"Y-Yes Master…but…"

"Do not speak."

Inuyasha shut up and blinked, watching him. His Master was acting rather odd. Something wasn't right. It was odd to see Sesshomaru so concentrated on one thing and so angry. He whimpered, knowing that he had really screwed up. He slowly turned his head away and shivered a bit from the cool air against his skin.

Sesshomaru slowly leaned down and licked along Inuyasha's chest, causing his slave to arch his back and whimper out for more. Sesshomaru ignored the whimper and slowly reached over. He grabbed the dildo and slowly pushed it into Inuyasha's tight passage. Inch by inch, Sesshomaru pushed it in and Inuyasha shivered and whined loudly.

Inuyasha blinked. He felt like something wasn't right. His eyes were clouded with pleasure. Something else was going to happen. He looked down toward his now erect cock and whimpered before feeling like something was wrong. He glared a bit and looked toward Sesshomaru.

"Master…what are you AHHH!"

Inuyasha couldn't finish the sentence as a quick vibration started in his entrance. He should have known it. His sadistic Master! It wasn't just a dildo, it vibrated! Damn him to all hell! Inuyasha shivered and whimpered out, trying to hold back his orgasm.

Sesshomaru ignored the hanyou completely. He slowly moved his hand down and pulled at the end of the toy. He started to slowly pull the toy out. For every inch that was removed, it seemed like five minutes past. Or that's what Inuyasha felt. Sesshomaru was moving very slowly, watching the toy move out of Inuyasha. He saw the tip of it before slowly pushing it back in at the same speed, if not slower. He smirked down toward Inuyasha, who was whining and trying to move a bit to have Sesshomaru move faster. But the handcuffs were holding him there and he couldn't do a thing about it.

Sesshomaru watched the torment in Inuyasha's eyes. He smirked lightly and reached over with his free hand. He grabbed the small vibrator and turned it on to its lowest vibration. He slowly moved it over to the tip of Inuyasha's cock and set it over him, making the vibrations shoot through Inuyasha's erection. The hanyou cried out in pleasure and struggled. All the while, Sesshomaru was still doing those slow motions with the dildo.

"I…I can't…hold…" Inuyasha whimpered out.

Sesshomaru smirked and without notice, started to thrust the dildo in as fast as he could move his hand. Inuyasha gasped before throwing his head back. He whimpered and struggled against the feel of the dildo. This went on for nearly an hour before Sesshomaru went back to the slow movements again and was using the vibrator to gently caress over Inuyasha's member.

Something clicked in Inuyasha's head, telling him what was going on. Sesshomaru wasn't hurting him for punishment. He was giving him pleasure. And whenever the pleasure was getting to where Inuyasha could release it, he was changing the tempo to where it shocked Inuyasha into holding his orgasm to get used to the new tempo. Damn! Sesshomaru was a sadistic bastard!

After nearly five hours of the torment of speeding up and slowing down, Sesshomaru pulled out the vibrator. He glared down at Inuyasha and slowly turned both toys off and set them aside. He watched Inuyasha's panting and whimpering form before slowly crawling over him and licking a trail from his pre-cum dripping cock all the way up to his jaw line.

"Do you understand Inuyasha? My hands give you pleasure…and I can take away that pleasure whenever I wish. My hands also give you punishment…and I can do that when I wish." Sesshomaru whispered, gently nipping Inuyasha's rather sensitive ear.

Inuyasha nodded and whimpered. "Y-Yes…Master…"

"Good…I will unchain you now. You will get on your stomach. And when I say, is when you can cum. Understand?"

Inuyasha nodded quickly. Sesshomaru slowly reached over and started to undo the handcuffs. When all four of them were undone, Inuyasha rolled onto his stomach. He whimpered when he felt his cock being pressed against him. It was trapped between his body and that of the bed. He heard ruffling clothes and then a warm chest against his back.

"Now…we will take care of what you have awoken."

Without notice, Sesshomaru pushed into Sesshomaru quickly. The hanyou gasped and moaned, arching his back and not having time to stop and catch his breath as Sesshomaru kept pushing in and out of him. The movements made Inuyasha rock back and forth. It also elicited a squeaking sound from the bed. Inuyasha groaned and whimpered, looking back and seeing Sesshomaru's face filled with pleasure. He burred his head into the pillows and ignored his painful hard on, allowing Sesshomaru to do what he wished.

The demon lord used his slave for nearly an hour before he pushed in as deep as he could and roared out his completion. He grabbed Inuyasha's hair and forced him to look back. Once done, Sesshomaru pressed his lips roughly to Inuyasha's. He kissed his slave roughly, nipping and biting his lips while licking away any blood that appeared.

"Cum now Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha heard the permission and felt his seed shoot out of him. It was amazing. All his Master had to do was tell him he could cum, and his body on impulse did so. He shivered and moaned out; feeling his Master still ravishing his body with kisses and love bites. The marks would be very apparent tomorrow when he woke up.

Sesshomaru continued to do small thrusts into him, allowing himself to be milked dry. Once he had rested for a few moments, he slowly pulled out of Inuyasha. Said slave whined out and tried to stop him from leaving but Sesshomaru had other plans. He walked back to the cabinet and pulled out a rounded object. He walked back to Inuyasha and pushed the rather wide thing into him and made sure it wouldn't fall out.

"That is a butt plug. You are to keep it in you and feel the results of my pleasure throughout the night." Sesshomaru said, pushing some of his silver hair from his eyes.

Inuyasha nodded and whined. He felt Sesshomaru sinking into the bed and then felt powerful arms yanking him toward him. He looked up at Sesshomaru and blinked, watching him with still slightly glazed eyes. Sesshomaru smiled and planted a soft kiss over Inuyasha's forehead.

"Try to be good tomorrow, and I'll give you a reward." Sesshomaru whispered.

Inuyasha nodded eagerly and smiled. "Yes Master."

Sesshomaru smiled back and gently nuzzled him while holding the hanyou tightly. "Good night my pet."

"Good night Master."

And with that, Master and slave drifted off to sleep. Needless to say, Inuyasha would be a good slave tomorrow.


	17. Chapter 15: Realization

Fellow readers/writers/fans, I am very sorry. It has been a while since I have posted, and now I am happy to say that I am going to start posting back into it. School had started back up so it took me a while….I am sorry again. And here is your next chapter that you have been waiting for.

* * *

Inuyasha awoke the next morning in time to see Sesshomaru walking out of the room. He opened his mouth to call out to the older demon but nothing came out. Obviously the treatment from last night had taken its affect upon the hanyou. He laid there, his chest raising and falling from slight exhaustion before he pushed himself to sit up, shivering from the effort and the feel of the sticky substance on his chest and stomach; not to mention leaking down his thigh.

A small sigh fell from the hanyou's lips before he slowly looked over toward the objects that lay on the ground. Sure enough, Sesshomaru had done all he could to drive Inuyasha crazy for his punishment. Inuyasha didn't want a repeat performance. The pleasure and pain of it all was almost too much to bear. So today he was going to do all he could to be the best little slave he could ever be so he didn't have to get into more trouble and get more punishment.

Standing from the bed, he let out a small groan from the feel of his body moving. He stretched, his arms raising high over his head before dropping back to his side. Inuyasha was tired, yes, but he couldn't go to sleep now that those powerful arms weren't around his waist any longer. So, he decided to take a bath. He walked slowly over toward the bathroom and ran some water, allowing it to heat up before he slipped his shaking body into the warmth. Soon enough, he was relaxing and calmed.

The warm water brought his attention back to the problem at hand. He had three items that confused him greatly. A note signed by the old demon general, Lord Inutaisho. A locket with a woman in it that could only be that girl Inutaisho wrote too, Izuyo. And a small, torn piece of parchment that had his own name on it. All of these objects made no sense to the hanyou, and he knew he had to figure out what they all meant soon or be confused for life…that…and today was the sixth day he was with Lord Sesshomaru.

A small sigh fell from Inuyasha's lips. His ears lay back flat against his head. He rather didn't want to do what he usually did on the seventh day…but…it was his tradition. It told him whether or not the Master he had now actually wanted him, or if they were just using him. So he had to do it even if he didn't want to. Inuyasha reached over, grabbing some soap and starting to lather his body to make sure he was clean for when his Master did return back to the room.

After a rather deep scrub down, he stood from the bath. Inuyasha looked toward himself in the mirror. He sighed and slowly started to walk toward the room again after dying with a cotton towel. His eyes of gold shifted toward the kimono. He grabbed the three items from the sleeve before slowly putting them on the bed and folding the kimono. He put it back into the closet and grabbed a new, thin one that was just for wearing around the castle. Once he was dressed, he stalked back to the bed and sat on the edge, staring down at the objects in question.

Inuyasha sighed and looked between them. The objects were…well…obvious. Something had happened between these two people. Everyone had heard of Inutaisho and knew him as the demon lord. So he was definitely a very strong demon. The girl in the photo though looked human, and couldn't be anything but that. She couldn't be a demon. And the name…his name…he just didn't understand where that fit into the picture.

Inuyasha blinked, reaching toward the locket and slowly opening it. He reached with his nail and started to slowly slip the picture from the locket, being careful not to ruin the fragile thing. He sighed, flipping the picture over once it was out and stared for a bit. There was some scribbled writing over the back, proving a bit difficult to read in the old Kanji language, but Inuyasha barely started to make it out.

"To…Inutaisho….please…h…h-help…rose…no. Raise…raise…our pup…" Inuyasha muttered, struggling just a bit through the words. Realization caught him soon after and he glared.

Inuyasha didn't know whether to curse or praise the objects. He sighed, shaking his head before crossing his arms over his chest. He should have known. He was Inuyasha…Inutaisho…come now. They both started with Inu. So it had to be. Inutaisho was his father…and Izuyo was his mother. So, he was half a half-demon mutt that really didn't have much else to do with the world. Inutaisho must have slept with his mother, making her to be a whore…so that was where he came from…why he was where he was.

Anger started to rise in his chest. Inuyasha growled and slowly threw grabbed the objects, throwing them into a box and then into the closet. He huffed and growled, feeling his body wanting to pent. He sighed and slowly sat down, running his fingers through his hair before he realized the time. It was already getting dark…he must have slept in so long last night. He sighed and shook his head.

"Gods…."

"Yes Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha jumped, looking over to where Sesshomaru now stood. He hadn't realized that Sesshomaru was home. He sighed and bowed his head in greeting. Sesshomaru smiled before slowly moving his hand over toward the hanyou's head before stroking his hair. Inuyasha smiled and nuzzled up toward the hand before closing his eyes.

"Were you good Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru whispered.

"Yes Master." Inuyasha responded.

"Then…I suppose you shall get a reward." Sesshomaru said, running his nail along his jaw line.

Inuyasha shivered. He couldn't wait.


	18. Chapter 16: Puppy's Reward

"I don't think this is considered a reward, Master."

"Hush Inuyasha. One more word from you and you won't get a reward." 

Inuyasha silenced himself almost instantly. He glared up at his Master with his golden orbs shimmering. For the past hour he had been sitting by his Master's side, allowing him to pet and stroke and torture his ears to Sesshomaru's delight while Inuyasha wasn't allowed to moan, groan, shift, or touch himself. For the past hour he had been waiting for Sesshomaru to move from his spot in the lounging room; to put down the book and pay attention to him. But for the past hour Sesshomaru ignored his whines, grunts, and words and kept reading his damn book.

Another tweak to his ear pulled Inuyasha from his thoughts as he held back from whimpering and shifting away from the hand. His ears felt sore and used now. And he had to resist from laying them back as far as they would go on his head. It was torture. Pure, utter, torture. He wanted to reach up and bite the hand that caused him the pleasure and pain right now, but he held back. One false move and he would be flipped onto Sesshomaru's lap and being spanked or tortured in some other way.

A small sigh fell from the hanyou's lips as he watched his Master lazy. He was so absorbed in that book. Inuyasha turned his head a bit to try and see the cover. He wanted to know what was keeping his Master from rewarding him. Hadn't he been good today? He had spent all his time in the bedroom and barely done a thing. Bath, thinking, cleaning, and sitting. Wow, that was so bad. He leaned forward a bit more to try and see the cover.

"Ow!"

"Don't move Inuyasha."

A small growl fell from his lips. Sesshomaru had yanked his ear. He could swear that Sesshomaru was testing his obedience, or testing his pain tolerance. He glared and slowly turned his eyes away, not wanting to look at his Master. Stupid baka kept hurting his precious ears. They were perfect…and also a sigh of his half demon state. His eyes slowly lowered to the floor in thought. He was a half demon mutt with no family. The demon general probably didn't want him, and his mother was probably dead; hence why he ended up being just as his mother was; a whore. There was no reason why it didn't match up.

Inuyasha was born a mutt.

Grew up a whore.

And was now a slave.

His life had followed that, more than likely, of his mother. It was no wonder when he was at the whorehouse he could always get the guys to let him out. He was a descendant of a whore. No wonder that damn pussycat hated him. He probably knew his mother seeing as he was a full neko demon and not a half. Inuyasha had thought he was a full demon, but now he knew he was half. His Master, on the other hand, was a full fledge demon. It wouldn't be long before he discarded Inuyasha from his breed. As soon as he found out, he would be back in the whorehouse, never to see light again until the next man came for him.

A sharp tug on his ear made Inuyasha jump and yelp. He looked up, seeing Sesshomaru staring at him questioningly. A bit of confusion overcame Inuyasha's face as he stared up at him. What? He had been tugging at his ear for an hour. Why did he want Inuyasha's attention now?

"I called you five times Inuyasha. You didn't answer." Sesshomaru stated.

Inuyasha blinked and cocked his head a bit when his ear was released. "Oh…sorry Master. I was thinking."

Sesshomaru nodded and stood, setting the book gently down on the table. He stood and stretched, looking down at Inuyasha lightly. A small smile moved onto the demon lord's face as he watched the hanyou sitting there, pouting up at him. Inuyasha grumbled under his breath as he looked away and sighed. He was about to ask if he could stand when strong arms picked him up from the hard ground. He struggled only for a second before looking up at his Master.

Inuyasha stared at him in confusion. Where were they going now? He looked around, seeing that they were still in the lounge like room. He looked up at Sesshomaru with a questioning look when he felt his Master's lap under him. He looked up and saw that Sesshomaru was still holding him like he was rocking a child. He felt the arms tighten when Inuyasha tried to move and stared up at him from where he lay. His head was lightly placed on Sesshomaru's upper arm while his body was scrunched a bit to lay against him and sit on his lap at the same time.

"Are you ready for your reward Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha nodded eagerly. An hour of torture had past and he wanted the reward he was promised. He smiled, reaching up and petting his Master's cheek gently before dropping it back to his lap and waiting. If he had a tail, it would be wagging. His sore ears were perked up despite him wanting to lay them down. He smiled, nuzzling gently to his arm before looking to where Sesshomaru's hand was moving.

Inuyasha growled when he saw what his Master now held. The demon that had brought it into the room scurried out quickly with a bow. Inuyasha turned his head away in rejection and growled still. Sesshomaru's chuckle didn't help to stop the growling as Inuyasha just growled louder and crossed his arms tightly over his chest.

"What's wrong? Don't you want it?"

"No. That's for babies."

"Yes. I suppose it is. But you're my baby Inuyasha. And I want my baby to drink it."

Yes. His Master was a sadistic ass. Inuyasha raised his eyes slowly to the bottle his Master held. He wasn't sure what was even in the bottle. But for that he had to trust his Master. If he drank it, he might be rewarded with something else, but it could also harm his body. But if he didn't drink it, his body would be harmed by his Master's wrath. Deciding to take the chance, Inuyasha turned his head back toward his Master and rested his head on his arm, glaring daggers toward the bottle.

Sesshomaru smiled and slowly placed the tit of the bottle to Inuyasha's lips. The hanyou glared at first, not letting it past his lips. After a slight push from Sesshomaru though, he parted his lips and pulled the tit into his mouth. He started to gently suck down the liquid and blinked, staring at it gently before he moved one of his hands to gently support the bottle. He felt his fingers come in contact with Sesshomaru's and looked up at him. Sesshomaru was smiling down at him approvingly. Inuyasha felt his heart soar at the look and slowly nuzzled closer, continuing to suck down the warm liquid.

Inuyasha couldn't particularly tell what the liquid was, but it tasted great. He was becoming tired slightly, his eyelids growing heavy as he lay in his Master's lap and sucked at the bottle. The warm liquid continued to roll gently down his throat. Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru lightly before he closed his eyes and continued to suck at the bottle, drinking down the liquid. He started to finally figure out that it was warm milk he was drinking down, something he hadn't had in a very long time.

"You can sleep if you want Inuyasha…"

His Masters voice seemed faded. Like it wasn't all there. Inuyasha's ears laid back a bit against his head as he started to drift into a deep sleep. His hands held the bottle with Sesshomaru as he drifted into sleep and relaxed, allowing his Master to hold his form in the warm embrace. Inuyasha liked this reward.


	19. Chapter 17: Determination

-Tries to sneak in all unnoticed- … -looks up- Oh! Hi! XD Okay okay, I know I was gone for a LONG time and left you all hangin. And I'm sorry. .

Let's just say life seemed to hate me for a long long time. So, if you're still with me, here is your next chapter! Yay you! XD

* * *

Inuyasha awoke to find himself laying quietly in Sesshomaru's bed. He looked around, his hazy golden eyes searching around the room for the demon he knew laid in wait. A yawn quickly passed his mouth as his ears laid back over his head. The hanyou whined a bit before sitting up, his mind still slow from having slept for so long.

"Good morning, Inuyasha."

The deep voice of his Master made Inuyasha jump slightly as he looked over. The demon lord stood at the doorway, hair pulled back in a small ponytail behind his head and robes slightly parted. It smelled as if the lord had just taken a bath, and was now waiting rather impatiently for his slave to awaken. Inuyasha slowly sat up, staring toward Sesshomaru with slight confusion before last nights events caught up to him. He glared slightly and quickly shifted back to the headboard of their bed, glaring easily.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow toward the small male and chuckled. He walked over, reaching toward him and petting his head. Inuyasha tried to ignore the feel of the mans hands on him but blushed and let out a slight purr toward it. Sesshomaru smiled, picking the hanyou up in his arms and slowly started to walk out of the room.

Inuyasha looked around in confusion and looked up toward him. He stared toward Sesshomaru, obvious confusion in his eyes. Sesshomaru merely smiled as he walked toward a rather large room and sat down slowly in a high chair. Inuyasha blinked, looking around slightly before he felt himself lifted and set down on a rather large pillow beside Sesshomaru. He looked around, confused as to why they were here.

Sesshomaru smiled slightly before looking toward a guard and nodding his head. The guard quickly disappeared behind a curtain before coming back with a tray of food. Sesshomaru took it, setting it on a table beside him while gently starting to eat the many meats and fruits. Inuyasha looked up, cocking his head and licking his lips slightly. Sesshomaru smiled and slowly started to hold some food to the hanyou, allowing him to eat from his hands.

Just when Inuyasha was getting comfortable, people started to come in one at a time. Most would talk somewhat about problems they were having. Inuyasha listened quietly as he was fed, watching Sesshomaru the entire time. The demon lord would listen and say few words, fixing any problems that he could. A small smile moved onto Inuyasha's face as he realized his Master was more than just a sadistic demon.

They stayed in that room for a good few hours before Sesshomaru stood up and looked toward Inuyasha, "I am going to go take a nap. I want you to be good while I rest. You may take a walk if you wish, but know that guards will be watching your every move. I will come to you when I am through. Understood?"

Inuyasha looked up toward him and nodded his head, "Yes, Master."

Sesshomaru smiled lightly before pulling Inuyasha up to stand on his own feet and kissing his temple. With that, Sesshomaru left the room. Inuyasha blinked before slowly walking out of the room and toward the gates. He left the palace, walking the large gardens slowly. He wasn't sure what engaged him to want to walk the area, but he just wanted to find a place to think.

Inuyasha walked for a few moments before finding a cherry blossom tree that he liked. He jumped up into it and laid back quietly to think. It had been six days all ready. He only had one more day with Sesshomaru before he did what must be done. He looked up toward the falling pink blossoms and shook his head. This was the closest thing to a home he had, but it wouldn't last.

Sesshomaru would find out he was a half-demon soon. Not only that, he would find out that he was the son of a whore. Letting out a sigh of frustration, Inuyasha closed his eyes and leaned his head back. He had to think this through. He couldn't let anything bad happen now. He was so close. He knew that InuTaisho, the past demon lord, had been his own father, and he knew that his mother was Izuyou, a whore more than likely.

Looking up slightly, Inuyasha let out a small sigh and shook his head. He had to find out more. He reached into the sleeve of his kimono and pulled out the small slip of paper that had his name on it. What was this? Why did Sesshomaru have his name written on a piece of paper? Lowering his head, he sighed and shifted slightly in the tree.

He had to figure this out. It was the only way to learn who he was…

"Inuyasha?"

Hearing his name, Inuyasha looked down and blinked, staring toward Sesshomaru with big eyes. Sesshomaru cocked his head slightly and smiled before jumping up onto a branch near Inuyasha. He stood there, watching as Inuyasha shoved the paper back into his kimono sleeve and looked away. Inuyasha sighed, slowly standing up.

"Yes, Master?" Inuyasha mumbled.

Sesshomaru blinked and got a somewhat concerned look on his face. He jumped to Inuyasha's branch and pet his cheek carefully, trying to see what was wrong. Inuyasha sighed and looked away, closing his eyes. Sesshomaru slowly picked the hanyou up, jumping down soon after and holding him to his chest. Inuyasha blushed, looking away and struggling slightly.

"What's the matter, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Nothing." Inuyasha responded quickly.

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Well…it's nothing. I'm tired."

Sesshomaru blinked and looked up toward the sky. "It's barely midday, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha nodded. "I know…and…I'm tired…can I go to bed? Or…go take a nap or something? Or even go explore. Maybe I just need to walk around."

Sesshomaru sighed before setting Inuyasha carefully on his feet. He nodded his head, watching him quietly. "All right. But heed my warning Inuyasha. Stay out of my study."

Inuyasha nodded his head. "I will not go there again, Master. I promise."

Sesshomaru nodded before slowly turning and starting to walk away. Inuyasha smiled a bit before turning and heading back to the castle. He got a determined look and clenched his fists as he walked, the locket slightly bouncing off his chest. It was time to find out what was really going on in this palace. It was time to find out the truth about his family. If it was anywhere, the information was here.


	20. Chapter 18: Knowing

Inuyasha sighed, quickly moving through the castle halls. He kept himself out of sight from any guards or any servants, bent on finding out what needed to be. When he came upon Sesshomaru's office, he quickly moved inside, shutting the door behind him and fixing a chair against it, keeping it shut and locked off so no one could bother him. He only had tonight, as he was going to do what normally happened on day seven tomorrow.

The hanyou growled out lightly, quickly walking about the room. He looked around, trying to find something that could help. His eyes wondered over everything before he noticed a large painting with a cloth covering it. Looking around, as if anyone was there, Inuyasha moved forward, gripped the cover, and pulled it off, staring toward the painting.

It seemed to be a family tree, with the kanji that he had read before. He traced his nail carefully along the branches, staring lightly before seeing Sesshomaru's name, with a branch connecting him to a torn off bit. Inuyasha blinked lightly, confused. He looked above his Master's name and stared at the name of the deceased demon lord, Inutaisho. And next to that, connected by a branch with rings, were two names.

One was Inukimi, the former queen. But the other…

It was the name of his own mother, Izuyo. Inuyasha stared in shock. His mother, a human, had been married with the demon lord Inutaisho? Still in shock, Inuyasha reached into his sleeve and pulled out the small sheet of paper with his name on it. He carefully matched it up with the torn bit on the picture, and found that it was a perfect match. But that… that would mean that himself and Sesshomaru were brothers!

The realization shocked him, and Inuyasha took several steps backwards. How could this be? They couldn't be brothers! Inuyasha had known that he was an only child from the beginning, when his mother was alive! He knew that it could not possibly be true. Unable to even think of such a thing, he fled the room, leaving it how he found it and rushing up toward the top of the castle.

The hanyou ignored the stares of the people he passed, and quickly found himself at the top. He burst through the door, opening up to the roof, and took in a big gulp of air. Gripping the wall, Inuyasha stared toward the ground and felt his body shaking. He crumpled to the floor, body curling around itself. His arms went instantly around his knees, pulling them to his chest and staring still.

"H-How… How can it be?" He whispered to himself.

"Well, you seemed to have ran up the steps and got here."

Inuyasha jumped, looking over toward the black haired man. He could have sworn he had seen him once before. Thinking back, Inuyasha recalled meeting him. His ears flickered forward and then back before he let out small grunt. He didn't need this right now. He stood, body still shaking before he remembered the name.

"Miroku… How long have you been serving Master Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku looked thoughtful, tapping his chin. "Mmm… I'd say a few years."

The hanyou nodded, looking out toward the gardens. He slowly slipped back into a sitting position, hair shifting in front of his face. Miroku walked over, sitting himself next to Inuyasha and watching him. He reached over, patting the boy's shoulder before looking up himself, face thoughtful again.

Inuyasha watched him for a few seconds before grunting. He glared and stood, rolling his shoulders before jumping down onto the ground, demon body able to hold his own. He landed gracefully, walking slowly toward the gardens, feet slightly dragging. He had to figure this out soon, before something stupid happened and he was unable to explain to Sesshomaru why he had gone where he was not allowed.

He wondered quietly about the maze of flowers and hedges, staring quietly. His body moved on it's own, mind stuck on the problem. His ears twitched, hearing a noise that his brain didn't register. He continued to wonder, eyes downcast. It wasn't until a peculiar smell hit his nose did Inuyasha lift his head and look around. He glared, clenching his fists.

"Show yourself!" He demanded, teeth bore.

Ready to fight, he expected the challenger to be before him. Suddenly, Inuyasha felt a sharp pang on his neck, and his eyes went wide. He turned his head slightly in time to see two men, both with long black hair. Pain surged then, and he realized who was back there, already falling to his knees from the hit landing in a place that no one would stay awake through.

"D-Damn…you…" Inuyasha managed to mutter, falling to his knees before falling flat on the ground, body rigid and eyes closed.

Koga smirked, reaching down and picking up Inuyasha. He held him over his shoulder, looking over toward Naraku. The demon licked his lips, nodding as they both quickly ran out toward the woods, escaping with what they wanted in hand. They would ravish the boy, and when he got boring, they would bring him back and deposit the body…

Dead or alive.


End file.
